Skull
|-|Original= About Skulls are among the strongest of all non-boss/mini boss enemies in the game. They appear exclusively in Chapter 5, first showing up near the end of City on Water and in Docks. They look like humans that wear skulls on their head with long, black hair. They wear grey jackets without shirts, and have odd gauntlets on their arms. They wear thick boots, and wield sawn-off shotguns for combat. These brutes attack mainly by shooting you with their shotgun. This does a LOT of damage on higher difficulties, and they have a huge amount of health too. In City on Water they can also use handy enemies nearby, such as Hell Bikers, as meat shields as they slowly strafe around and pound you with buckshot. The best way to deal with them is to hit them with heavy weapons such as the Stake Gun, Rockets, or chaingun ammo. If desperate, use the Freezer on them, as this kills them in one hit. Later in Docks they have a desperation move where they blow their own head off and become invincible for a bit. You can tell if you see flames coming out of their head. They're even immune to being shattered by freezing. If they use an enemy as a meat shield, try to use explosives and take them both out. Their souls are the rare red souls, and they recover 6 HP instead of the green soul's 1. Trivia/Theories *Despite being demons, they apparently have hair, along with seemingly normal skin. *They may be based off leaders of cults/renegades/gang members, as they are commonly seen beating up lower enemies such as the Hell Bikers and Hell Angels. *Skulls closely ressemble one of Marvel Comic's fictional characters; The Ghost Rider. Gallery Dead City Mall Posters.jpg|Skull poster featured in Dead City's Mall. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Skulls are among the strongest of all non-boss/mini boss enemies in the game. They appear in several levels first appearing in Train Station. They look like humans that wear skulls on their head with long, black hair. They wear grey jackets without shirts, and have odd gauntlets on their arms. They wear thick boots, and wield sawn-off shotguns for combat. These brutes attack mainly by shooting you with their shotgun. This does a LOT of damage on higher difficulties, and they have a huge amount of health too. If desperate, use the Freezer on them, as this kills them in one hit. Their souls are the rare red souls, and they recover 6 HP instead of the green soul's 1. One particular Skull in Bunker acts as a mini-boss of the level and has bloody-red skull instead of white one. Trivia/Theories *Despite being demons, they apparently have hair, along with seemingly normal skin. *They may be based off leaders of cults/renegades/gang members, as they are commonly seen beating up lower enemies such as the Hell Bikers and Hell Angels. *Skulls closely ressemble one of Marvel Comic's fictional characters; The Ghost Rider. Category:Monsters Category:Heavy Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters